Sophie and Sky: Music drabbles
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: A collection of drabbles related to songs on my ipod shuffle. All based around Sophie and Sky. Ranging from hurt/comfort to romance and family fluff. Read and review please


**Sophie and Sky are my favourite couple in Mamma Mia and I wanted to write some drabbles about them. So here they are. I decided to write my drabbles by taking on the Shuffle challenge. There is no order, the times and ages change. **

**1. Put your music player on shuffle **

**2. Take the first ten songs **

**3. Write a 100 -300 word drabble referring to the song's story **

**So here it goes ... Sophie and Sky: shuffle drabbles**

Honey Honey – By Amanda Seyfried

Honey honey, how he thrills me uh ah honey honey

Honey Honey, nearly kills me uh ah honey honey

I've heard about you before

Wanted to know some more

And now I know I see what they mean, you're a love machine

Oh, you make me dizzy

Sophie's POV

He never fails to make my heartbeat speed up, never fails to bring the blush to my cheeks and never fails to make me smile like an idiot. Sometimes I think that he makes me so happy, that he could kill me with that loving glint in his deep chocolate brown eyes. He has the exact ways to love me worked out, like a machine, my love machine.

When he pulls me closer to his muscular frame and kisses me, I feel like I could explode with the feelings of dizziness and joy bubbling through me. The more time I spend with him, I only want to be with him more. No matter how much I know about him, I still want to learn some more. I will never want to be without him.

He is like some perfect character out of a movie, a shining star, but I know exactly who he really is. He tells me that he will be mine forever, my Sky.

166 words

I'm only me when I'm with you – by Taylor Swift

Friday night beneath the stars,

In a field behind your yard

You and I are painting pictures in the sky

And sometimes we don't say a thing

Just listen to the crickets sing

Everything I need is right here by my side

The stars sparkled above, their lights shining through the black night's sky that loomed over the house on the outskirts on London. Sophie lay back, gazing up at the stars, as Sky ran his hands through her hair as her head rested on his lap. The crickets sung around them as they sat in silence for a while.

"I didn't expect to be able to see so many stars out here, what with being in the city and all that." Sophie said softly.

"You can see stars anywhere, if you look hard enough. I don't need to see them in the Sky though" Sky smiled kissing her forehead. "I have two of my own, right there in your beautiful eyes"

Sophie giggled and blushed, pushing him playfully. "You are such a sweet talker" She laughed.

"I know" He said. "But I love how it makes you laugh, you are more yourself when you are laughing and smiling"

Sophie smiled sitting on his lap and leaning back on him. "I love you so much, you make me myself" She said. "Nothing hidden between us, is there?"

"No" He said kissing her. "No secrets at all"

181 words

All about tonight – By Pixie Lott

I've got a new pair shoes

And a new attitude when I walk

Cos i'm so over you

And its all about tonight

I'm going out with you

Ready to show all the boys what I got

I'm letting go of the hurt

Cos it's all about tonight

A 16 year old Sophie Sheridan stepped into her new high heeled ankle boots and smoothed down her dress. A recent break up had sent her out on the rebound and tonight was the night she had her heart sent on getting herself someone new. She felt confident in her short ruffled skirt and strapless shirt, the confident attitude glowing in her appearance.

Sophie, Ali and Lisa headed out to the local dance club and instantly made their way onto the dance floor. The club's music was pounding like heartbeats around them as they grabbed a guy to dance with. Sophie wasn't thinking about tomorrow, she just wanted to have fun.

She danced and sang along with the music, being spun around and picked up by various boys throughout the night. She didn't hear her phone when the ex boyfriend called. She was throwing the drama he caused away as she danced the night away.

155 words

All American Girl – By Carrie Underwood

Since the day they got married

He'd been wishing for a little baby boy

Someone he could take fishing

Take to football and be his pride and joy

He could already see him only that trophy

Taking his team to state

But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket

All those big dreams changed

Sky kissed Sophie's forehead, wiping her tears of pain and exhaustion away from her cheeks. He was in awe of her as he watched her watery eyes close for a brief moment before they reopened and peered up at him. She smiled. She had just given birth to their first child and Sky had been by her side for the entire ordeal, just like he promised.

He held her hand as he looked over in the direction of the midwife, who was in the process of cleaning the wailing baby. Since the moment that they gotten married a year and a half ago, he had wanted a baby boy. He loved football and wanted to share his love with a little boy of his own. He could imagine his son taking his team to the championship, but those dreams shattered and changed in the blink of an eye when he saw the midwife laying a tiny whimpering bundle into Sophie's waiting arms, the bundle wrapped tightly in pink blankets.

He gazed down at the tiny baby as she kicked her legs gently and blinked her big blue eyes. She was beautiful. "Hello sweetheart" He whispered stroking her soft little cheek with his finger. He could tell she would have him wrapped around her finger and he would never be able to say no to her, to those eyes. His heart belonged to Sophie but now he had a new girl to love. She had the features he had fallen in love with on her mother. The golden hair was clear to see and those eyes were hypnotising. She was the centre of his whole world.

275 words

Outside looking in – Jordan Pruitt

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like to be left out

You don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside looking in

It was October and the island was quiet. Sophie sat alone in her bedroom, laying on her bed and staring blankly up at the ceiling. Ali and Lisa were back at home and the boys had gone to the mainland for a little holiday. She felt alone without her friends.

Sure, there were other people her age on the island, but she never considered herself close to any of them. She would invite them to parties and know all of their names, but they had a group, and she was not part of it.

She knew that they talked about her behind her back, and thought that she didn't hear about it but Kalokairi was only a little island and word travelled fast. She couldn't wait for the summer to come again, when she would have her friends back again and she wouldn't feel like her own best friend. This was what she hated about living at the Villa. Out of season, it felt so lonely.

Sighing, she walked out onto her balcony and watched that other group together. She was the stranger, on the outside, looking in.

188 words

Ladies choice – Zac Efron

Hey little girl with the cash to burn

I'm selling something you won't return

Hey little girl take me off the shelf

Cos it's hard having fun playing with yourself

Once you've browsed the whole selection

Shake your hips in my direction

Sky splashed on some aftershave and adjusted his collar before heading out of the door and into the party in the courtyard. He looked over at Eddie and Pepper, who already had girls to dance with. He chuckled, knowing how they loved being a focus of the girl's attention and knowing how they loved boasting about it.

He saw the girls dancing through the crowds, looking the boys up and down as if browsing through their choices. They took their picks and grabbed them, dancing against them with their hips shaking. He rolled his eyes and started to make his way over to the bar, when he felt eyes on him.

He turned and his eyes met with Sophie's bright blue orbs. She looked amazing and she wore the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Come and dance with me Sky" She smiled taking his hands. "Please"

"How can I say no to that my lady" He chuckled, leading her onto the dance floor and spinning her around. She shook her hips and looped her arms around his neck, dancing happily. Sky laughed kissing her.

He was definitely this lady's choice.

192 words

Rumour has it – Adele

She, she ain't real

She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will

She is a stranger

You and me have history

Or don't you remember

Sure, she has it all

But baby is that really what you want

Kelly Roberts scowled as she saw her boyfriend Sky talking to that new girl Sophie Sheridan in the hall way of school. He seemed fascinated in that blonde haired, blue eyed beauty and Kelly didn't like what she saw.

She had been going out with him for three whole months, which gave him no right to be flirting with someone else right in front of her. He was looking at Sophie, as if she wasn't real, as if she was some angel that was much better than Kelly.

"Sky" Kelly called. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Talking" He said. "Is that illegal or something?"

She pulled him to one side. "Three months Sky, that's some history. Don't you remember? I don't expect to see you flirting"

"I'm not" He snapped walking away.

Sophie Sheridan may have had it all. She had the long hair, perfect face and perfect body. And by the looks of it, that was exactly what Sky wanted. Sophie really did have it all, and as the rumours would soon be saying, it appeared that she had Sky Hansen too.

185 words

Im OK – Olly Murs

Feet on the driveway

Key in the door

Find my suitcases on the living room floor

With no explanation and no reason why

And all I keep thinking is, it's some other guy

I jumped on my vesper

Ride through the gloom

I found myself back in my old bedroom

I'm going out to get over you

No such thing as it's too soon

Sky sighed looking at his suitcases on the living room floor of Kelly Robert's apartment. 'She had a go at me for talking to Sophie, I'll show her' he thought 'Im okay without her'. He took his bags and jumped on his vesper bike, driving back to his home. He found himself back in his bedroom when I thought came to him.

"Im going out" He called to his parents as he changed into some smart clothes. He knew what he needed to do. He headed out to the local dance club, knowing he would find her there. The music was pumping and the lights flashing, but he could spot those bright blue eyes anywhere.

"Well, don't you look lovely" He smiled walked over to her and leaning back against the bar.

"Sky" She giggled. "I didn't expect to see you here, especially after Kelly had that go at you"

"I'm forgetting that old Kelly, she kicked me out. So, here I am. Living life the way I want too" He smiled, cheekily putting an arm around her. "Do you want to dance?"

"I thought I would have to be the one to ask you" Sophie smiled laying a soft kiss on his cheek that made his heart melt. "Come on then"

Sky pulled her close and started dancing with her, smirking as she pulled herself closer. 'Yeah' he thought 'Im more than ok without Kelly'

236 words

Slipping through my fingers – Meryl Streep and Amanda Seyfried

_Schoolbag in hand_

_She leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye_

_With an absent-minded smile_

_I watch her go_

_With a surge of that well-known sadness_

_And I have to sit down for a while_

_The feeling that I'm loosing her forever_

_And without really entering her world_

_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter_

_That funny little girl_

Sophie smiled running her fingers through her little girls hair and picking up the hairbrush. "You are going to look so beautiful for your first day of school Jessie" She smiled. "Do you like your uniform?"

"Yes mummy" four year old Jessica smiled. "It makes me look like big girl"

Sophie sighed silently to herself. 'too big a girl for me' she thought to herself as she tied Jessica's curly blonde hair up into pigtails. "Yes baby, you are a big girl, going to big kid school" She said kissing her cheek.

They walked to the local primary school, with Jessica in the middle, holding onto her mummy and daddy's hands. The little girl was skipping with excitement, bouncing up and down, but Sophie wished she didn't have to let go of her hand. She didn't want her baby to go to school, she wanted her at home, playing with her toys and baking with mummy.

"School time" Jessica smiled looking up at the school gates. Sky chuckled and picked up the tiny girl kissing her cheeks. "Yes princess, you be a good girl and we will see you in a few hours"

"Bye bye daddy" She smiled, turning and hugging her mummy. "Bye bye momma, love you"

"I love you too baby girl, momma loves you too"

218 words

Teenage dream – Katy Perry

_You think im pretty without any make up on _

_You think im funny when I tell the punch line wrong _

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down _

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kind of heavy, you brought to life _

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_

As she failed to get the punch line out correctly, Sophie blushed and looked away, giggling nervously. She looked back a moment later, only to see Sky chuckling to himself and smiling at her. "You do make laugh Sophie, even if you got that punch line really wrong" He said. "You are just so cute, and that giggle is contagious"

Sophie smiled throwing her arms around him and squealing as he spun her around. "How did I get this lucky baby?" He asked setting her down.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up at him

"You are so beautiful, and funny, and just a lovable little minx" He smiled"I must be the luckiest man alive to have you"

"I am the lucky one" Sophie smiled kissing him "I don't even have a drop of make up on and you still think I'm beautiful"

"Absolutely" He said kissing her back and passing her a little parcel wrapped in red paper with a silver bow. "Happy Valentine's Day baby" _  
><em> 

169 words 


End file.
